


【莫萨】Mistletoe

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: Happy Christmas！2018圣诞贺文





	【莫萨】Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；圣诞快乐啊宝贝们！（我想不开去海边玩经历了土澳曝晒颅内七成熟还是最后赶工出来了！）也祝他们圣诞快乐啊，Happy Christmas；现代AU；我也不知道我在写什么……

莫扎特在门槛上捡起了一束槲寄生。  
然后他就被南奈儿轻轻地拍了一下手：“趁妈妈没看见，你快放下来。”  
莫扎特乖乖地把槲寄生放回了门槛上，最后带着一种不甘心孩子气地问，也没觉察出自己声音中孩童般的甜意：“不应该挂起来吗？”  
“为了防止大家做噩梦。”南奈儿把这个小男孩牵到厨房里省的他再搞出什么破坏，用一块圣诞饼干干脆利落地堵住了他的嘴，杏仁的味道漫开，就像满屋里几乎能挤破窗户的圣诞气氛。  
莫扎特最后只能委屈巴巴地坐在钢琴前面摁着琴键玩，小星星蹦的满屋子都是。

萨列里刚敲开门就被塞了一杯圣诞热红酒。  
被十二月夹着雪的风吹的干冷的仿佛一碰就碎的指尖几乎感受不到暖意，鼻尖却被粘着水汽的酒香扑了个满怀，莫扎特殷勤地帮他取下围巾，萨列里则小啜了一口，基安蒂红酒和水果的味道从舌尖一路暖到指尖，身后伸来一只手帮他拿过玻璃杯：“把外套脱掉。”  
莫扎特的表情一变：弗朗切斯科 萨列里！  
这位小神童天不怕地不怕，目前最怕的就是这位萨列里大哥，毕竟即使面对领导他能大喊要辞职要自由，面对爱人的大哥，或者说老丈人……无能为力。  
本来都已经摆好槲寄生准备光明正大讨吻的莫扎特蔫了。

圣诞餐是一大早开始准备的，摆到桌上的时候还是热腾腾的。圣诞节新买的桌布和藏了一年的金边盘碟都拿出来用了，桌上的花瓶中插了几支圣诞花，是最圣诞不过的红绿色。进门的圣诞热红酒是用来暖身子的，早在家里吃过卡奈兰卷和托尼甜面包垫肚子倒也不至于被酒精熏红了脸，就等着热菜上桌。  
从小当爹又当妈一手把弟弟养大的萨列里哥哥在吃到玛丽亚做的圣诞烤鹅的时候还是忍不住心头一暖，玛丽亚倒是没见过这位在商业中的那副狐狸样子，也不知道他狐狸似的“杀过”行为，倒是母爱泛滥了起来，就差没疼爱地揪揪弗朗切斯科的脸了。  
虽然弗朗切斯科肯定会给她揪就是了。

餐后大家一致同意餐后再来点壁炉烤栗子配蛋奶酒，圣诞的不能再圣诞。  
萨列里蘸完黄油之后肯定去蘸糖，其他人则对蘸盐还是糖还是白口吃都没什么执念，莫扎特深知爱人的口味，给他留的奥地利传统圣诞饼干也是把中间镂空的爱心都填了果酱的，萨列里倒是对这种新奇的甜点表现出了极高的兴趣，哄的玛丽亚又给他装了一满袋子让他带回家慢慢吃。  
在门口依依惜别的时候莫扎特都快哭出来了，一晚上虽然尝够了“一家人一起过圣诞”的团圆感，但从圣诞假开始就被关在家里只能和爱人煲电话粥，没得亲没得摸，好不容易把人拐出来过圣诞，却连手都没摸上，未免有点惨的过头了。  
“圣诞快乐。”萨列里站在门口，眉眼间是显而易见到快要溢出来的快乐，弗朗切斯科本来帮他在头顶撑着把黑伞，却在萨列里看他一眼后撑着伞走到了几步开外，哼了一声，背过了头。  
“圣诞快乐。”莫扎特习惯性的回了一句，下一秒却有人温柔地吻上了他的唇，在他还没反应过来的时候迅速地伸出舌头扫荡了一圈再缩了回去，退开一步朝莫扎特招了招手，那个笑怎么看怎么狡黠。  
回到屋子里被亲人劈头盖脸地浇了一头礼花的莫扎特才发现自己左手中指上多出了一枚镶了一颗碎钻的戒指。

第二天莫扎特因为不知道为什么还是挂到门廊上的槲寄生被玛丽亚骂了一顿。  
莫扎特：真不是我！！！

**Author's Note:**

> *门槛上的槲寄生：奥地利传统是说这样可以防止做噩梦  
> *奥地利传统圣诞饼干：以杏仁粉为原材料，中间一般会夹果酱  
> *圣诞热红酒：圣诞节传统热饮，我在圣诞集市上尝了一次，热乎乎的非常暖和（站在土澳的夏天欲哭无泪）也很好喝。具体介绍和菜谱看小狐狸太太的文：圣诞十味  
> *圣诞花：也叫圣诞红，中国一般称为“一品红”，我个人设想的品种应该是“奶油草莓”  
> *卡奈兰卷：具体介绍和菜谱看小狐狸太太的文：圣诞十味  
> *托尼甜面包：意大利圣诞点心，具体介绍和菜谱看小狐狸太太的文：圣诞十味  
> *壁炉烤栗子：圣诞期间很受欢迎的甜点，具体介绍和菜谱看小狐狸太太的文：圣诞十味  
> *蛋奶酒：传统圣诞节饮品，冷藏后食用更佳


End file.
